


my first kiss went a little like this

by koalateas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalateas/pseuds/koalateas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Yachi go to the carnival, and Kageyama seeks to further their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my first kiss went a little like this

_oh God_  

 

That was Kageyama's first thought when he saw his girlfriend walk towards him, his palms sweating and eyes going slightly wider than usual. He started fidgeting in place, like he normally did when he was excited. His second thought was  _oh my God, how did I get this girl to be my girlfriend_? 

 

It was an understandable thought, considering the way Yachi looked. 

 

Yachi Hitoka was wearing a bright, oversized bubblegum pink shirt, high-waisted blue shorts, and a pair of pristine Addidas Superstars. She was wearing a white baseball cap, embroidered with a blue star sewn into the middle. She looked around and smiled when she saw him, waving as she walked over to him. 

"Hello, Kageyama-kun!" She had a beam on her face that would've temporarily blinded Kageyama, for it was as bright as the sun. 

 

"H-hello, Yachi-san. A-are you ready?" He asked, holding out a ticket to her. She nodded, took the ticket, and walked into the carnival next to Kageyama, hand in hand. The poor boy was sweating buckets as he. Why was he so nervous, you ask? Well, part of it was because he was intimidated by the cuteness of his girlfriend, but there was an important thing that he needed to do. 

 

Today, Kageyama was going to kiss her.

 

That's right: Kageyama Tobio was going to kiss Yachi Hitoka.

 

They had been dating for almost a month, and they hadn't kissed yet. They were just gettting to the hand-holding stage, in fact. 

 

But, unfortunately for Kageyama, he wasn't a smooth talking ladies man like his senpai, Tanaka. He was unintentionally blunt, like that one time he yelled across the gym to tell Yachi her bra strap was showing. Or the one time he spilled cereal on Yachi's skirt in the morning during breakfast in the cafeteria. Or the other time that he bumped into Yachi while he was chasing Hinata. Granted, he apologized and helped Yachi out or walked with her to her locker to get an extra skirt (Because she's smart and prepares ahead for moments like that). Moments like those were the fuel of the 'Why is Yachi-San My Girlfriend' train.

 

After he texted Yachi and asked her to the carnival, he spent the rest of the night looking up videos and reading articles on kissing. He exfoliated his lips and even downed an entire tin of Altoids while his mother drove him to the carnival. 

 

He figured that if he could get the techique down, he'd be fine. 

 

That's the beauty of things like first kisses; they were a thing of spontanity, a thing of awkwardness, and an experience that could only be had once. 

 

And damn it, Kageyama wanted this to be perfect. 

* * *

 

"Step right up, come one, come all!" A man chorused into the crowd of people. Yachi looked over, and since she did, Kageyama did too. 

 

"..." Kageyama's face was blank as he surveyed the game. It was a game involving darts and balloons. Not really his cup of tea. He turned to Yachi, about to take her hand and walk away, until-

 

"Hey kid; win the lovely lady a stuffed animal." Kageyama looked over at the man who was talking to him. He was a heavy-set man with a long, thick black beard and bushy eyebrows. His voice was gravelly and sounded as though he smoked an entire pack of cigarettes an hour. He had an elbow propped up on the booth and was smirking at the couple.

 

"..."

 

"What, are you chicken?" The man taunted, leaning towards the taller boy, challenging Kageyama to try. 

 

"Kageyama-kun," started Yachi nervously, holding up her hands. "you don't have to-"

 

"How much?"

 

"5 bucks." Kageyama reached into his back pocket, grabbed his wallet, and slammed down a crisp 5 dollar bill onto the booth. The man smiled, grabbed the five dollars, and placed ten darts in front of Kageyama. "Alright, kid, here are the rules: you get thirty seconds to hit  _all_ of those balloona. If you get them all," he muttered something under his breath that suspicously sounded like  _but you won't_ , "you'll win a fabulous prize." 

 

The 'fabulous prizes' in question, were not that fabulous, honestly. They looked like they were sloppily made in somebody's basement, but the appearance wasn't the point. The pont was that Kageyama could impress Yachi by valiantly winning her a price. The point was tht gifts were a total yes in relationshps and made her feel appreciated. Or at least, that's what Kageyama read in those articles he read all night.

 

"Ready...go!" The man said, settign the timer and smirking at Kageyama. 

 

He threw those darts with all of his might. Being the amazing setter he was, he had the aim of a god. Yet, no matter how hard he threw, no matter how much muscle he put into into throwing the tiny dart, they would always fall short of the balloon. he managed to hit three, which was very impressive considering the man had clipped the darts. But they don't know that. 

 

"Oh, too bad," the man drawled, showing no signs of sympathy, "better luck next time, champ."

 

Kageyama scowled, giving the sleazy man one of his signature glare-and-scowls, proven to intimidate old kouhais and people who still knew him as King of the Court. 

 

"Kageyama-kun, let's go," Yachi's soft voice whispered, grabbing his arm and tugging. No matter how much he wanted to stay and keep trying to win, he was helpless to Yachi and let himself be dragged. 

 

God, he wanted to kiss her. 

* * *

They were sat across from one another at a picnic table, comfortably silent, simply observing the scene around them. The screaming, the whurring of the rides, the laughing of people enjoying themselves, the thick summer air around them. They were sharing a funnel cake and a soda. Kageyama had ordered cheese fries and Yachi ordered a pretzel dog. She was humming a tune that Kageyama faintly recognized, and was kciking her foot lightly into his. 

 

"What song are you humming?" He asked, leaning onto the table and looking into her eyes. Yahci flushed and looked away, which caused Kageyama to look away too. 

 

"Uh...Perfect Two..." She whispered, looking back at him and smiling. 

 

"Hm. I think I know that song." He nodded. 

 

"Yeah...it reminds me of...y..yo...nevermind." 

 

"Okay." God, he wanted to kiss her so bad. She was so adorable, cheeks red and looking around. 

 

And they sat in silence once again, finishing their food.

* * *

 

They stayed their for a few hours, riding various rides and enjoying each other's company.   
  


"..." Kageyama looked around. The sun was beginning to go down, which meant it was almost time for them to leave. He wanted to leave a good impression on Yachi's mother by not having her daughter out too late. He looked at his phone. 10:45. He would leave at eleven, walk her home, take the train home, and be back by-

 

"Kageyama-kun?" Yachi was looking right at him, and the butterflies came out their cocoons in his stomach. 

 

"Yes?"

 

"Can we ride the ferris wheel?"   
  


Kageyama perked up. In all of the teen movies he had ever seen, the boy and the girl always ended up kissing on the ferris wheel while fireworks were being shot into the air and violins were playing in the background.

 

"Sure." They walked hand and hand towards the ferris wheel, weaving their way through the crowd. Kageyama looked at his phone. 10:50. He had ten minutes to get Yachi home, safe and sound. 

 

The couple stood in line, waiting for their turn. Thankfully, the ferris wheel sat many people at once, so they weren't standing in line for that long. When they boarded, Yachi got in first, Kageyama following after. 

 

 _Okay,_ Kageyama thought.  _No turning back now. No chickening out. It's now or never_. 

Oh God, his palms were sweating again and the butterflies were back. And they were angry. He couldn't even bring himself to look at the blonde girl sitting next to him, he was  _that_ nervous. Overcoming his nerves, he turned towards the girl sitting next to him. 

 

"Yachi-san?" She turned to him, eyes sparkling. Her lips were glossy, pink, and looked so smooth. He couldn't help himself. 

 

He leaned in and kissed her. 

 

The articles had nothing on the real experience. The articles described this as a 'momentous occasion', but it was so much more than that. Yachi Hitoka was so soft and warm and just  _wow_. His brain was fuzzy and swimming, and the butterflies were runnind in his stomach. A warm pair of hands were hooked aorund the back of his neck, and he leaned in closer. She was wearing strawberry lip gloss, and Kageyama was convinced this was what heaven felt like.

 

When they pulled away, Kageyama looked at his phone.

11:11. 

 

Kageyama found that he didn't care, it was a Saturday night, might as well go crazy. 

 

Besides, he got what he wished for. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written fanfiction in like 3 years lmao.


End file.
